


The Actor in the Forest

by TheItalianAlchemist



Category: Bones (TV), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bones Fusion, Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, M/M, Medication, Minor Injuries, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheItalianAlchemist/pseuds/TheItalianAlchemist
Summary: Roman has been missing. Remus is worried and can't sleep. Patton wants to help him while interning with Angela Montenegro. Virgil and Logan are starting their internships with Agent Seeley Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan. Janus is helping with a play. All while a murder is being solved.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Actor in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to CornyBird for beta reading this, they helped a lot. I made this for a game and was so excited while making it, I hope you like it. Please mind the tags before reading
> 
> CW: Major character death, major description of violence, death, body parts, injuries, police, medication mention - please tell me if I missed any

~ "C'mon, Remus, let's just go on this one walk then you can go back inside," Patton told the other man, "besides, you know this trail better than I do since you've been on it more."

~ Remus just sighed, "Pat, I haven't been here since I was a kid." He was given the puppy dog eyes, "Fine! Just stop with those!" They continued down the trail together. Patton was quite excited, looking at the small animals that walked into the trail, while Remus was bored and ready to pass out. Ever since Roman had disappeared two weeks ago, he hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep.

~ Patton noticed a pretty little butterfly and roamed off of the path a small way to follow it, making sure he could still be easily seen. "Remus, come look at this," he called out, before stumbling and nearly falling over.

~ Remus heard Patton scream after the stumble and ran over to what had scared him and make sure he was okay. If it wasn't for the fact it was a human body, and he was exhausted, Remus would've started looking through the mostly eaten corpse. Instead he called the cops to report it while moving Patton away.

~ Several minutes later, they heard the sirens pull up and a group of people ran to tape off the area. Patton and Remus were quickly escorted outside of the police line by a man looking to be in his thirties or early forties.

~ "Hello, my name is Agent Seeley Booth, and I need you to answer some questions for me," the man said before starting a volley of questions that Remus and Pat did their best to answer."Thank you, now I'm going to need you to stay here for a little bit while I go talk to my partner." Booth then walked over to the body that was being examined by a lady.

~ "Judging by the length of the ilium I'd say a male, possibly in his late twenties or early thirties," she said without looking up, "cause of death is unknown as of now."

~ "And judging by the larvae here, he's been dead for about sixteen days," a man with short curly hair and a beard in a wheelchair added on.

~ "Do you think he was thrown down the mountain, Bones?" Booth pointed up to the trees to where some branches broken directly above the corpse.

~ "That would explain some of the post mortem fractures to the body," Bones responded while standing up for a better view of the branches.

~ Another woman was taking pictures of the crime scene when she looked up as well, noticing something hanging off of one of the branches. "Um, guys, I think there's some fabric hanging up there," she said while looking through her zoomed in camera.

~ Remus held Patton in his lap as the shorter man cried. He watched the group work, moving the remains shortly after retrieving something from a tree. His heart stopped when the bag with the item was brought over to him.

~ "Do either of you recognize this?" Booth asked them, without getting an answer, "alright, go home and rest, just stay in town in case we got any more questions. Do you need a ride home?" He got a nod in response before he turned around, "Angela can you bring these two home when you're done?"

~ "Yeah, no problem," the lady with the camera responded, "I am almost done here anyways." A few minutes later she placed the camera back into a bag and walked over to Patton and Remus. "Ready to go?" She received another nod and led them to a car. She watched the two get into the back seat, holding each other, as she moved into the driver's seat.

~ Other than Remus giving directions, the two were quiet for most of the way. They were almost home when Patton quietly asked, "Did the man say that your name was Angela?"

~ "Yeah, I'm Angela Montenegro," she responded.

~ "It's nice to meet you," he sniffled a little while wiping the tears from his eyes, "my name's Patton King. I think I'm gonna be your intern starting tomorrow, though I'm not sure if it's gonna happen with this."

~ "You can still start tomorrow, our main focus would just be on the investigation until it's done, if that's alright with you," she replied while pulling up in front of a house at Remus's mention.

~ "Yeah, that's fine," he stepped out of the car, "I'll see you tomorrow." Patton and Remus waved before going in.

~ The next day Patton got ready and gave Remus a hug before leaving to start his internship. Despite the events of yesterday, he was excited to be working with Angela, and he was curious about who else he'd meet today. Excitedly he sent a message to a childhood friend of his.

~ Across town, Logan Storm and his partner Virgil Foster were already ready and on their way to their own internships when Logan got a ping on his phone. "Oh, Patton starts his internship today as well," he told Virgil while reading the text, "with an Angela Montenegro that he met yesterday."

~ "Did he tell you where he's going for it?" Virgil asked, driving.

~ "No, but we should be on the look out if he's going to be at the Jeffersonian," Logan answered, "are you going to drop me off first?" He got a nod in return to his question. The car was quiet for a few moments before Logan asked, "are you ready for this, Virgil? I know that a security job can have a lot of stress involved with it and that your anxiety can act up sometimes. I just… want to make sure you're going to be alright." His voice grew to a whisper with the last sentence.

~ "I know, Lo, but this new medication has been working really well so far," Vee smiled at his partner while keeping his eyes on the road, "thank you for caring. Are you ready for your internship?"

~ "I'm ready as I'll ever be," Lo replied, "Dr. Brennan seems very interesting. I've read a few of her dissertations and some of her findings are fascinating." Logan's hands were shaking and typing at the same time, showing he was both nervous and excited and his body doesn't know what to focus on.

~ Virgil couldn't help but chuckle while pulling up in front of the Jeffersonian, "You're so cute when talking about something you like. It's time to go, L, I'll see you after work. I love you." He leaned over and sweetly kissed his partner's cheek.

~ Logan blushed as he was kissed before returning the gesture. "Goodbye, V, I love you too," he got out of the car and watched Virgil drive off before entering the building.

~ "Good morning, Mr. Storm, a body came in yesterday and we can start working as soon as you get your gloves on," Brennan informed him while letting him onto the forensics platform, "you'll be getting your card at the end of the day. Until then someone is going to need to scan their card to let you on."

~ "I understand, Dr. Brennan," Logan looked at the now cleaned corpse, putting on a pair of gloves as he walked around the table to get a general mapping of the remains. Picking up the right humerus he noted a healed fracture.

~ "Do you see anything Mr. Storm?"

~ "There's a healed fracture here, it looks to be around twenty years old," he explained, getting a nod in return before placing the humerus down gently and looking at their teeth, "according to their teeth the individual appears to be in their late twenties. There appears to be a few crowns and a missing molar on the left side of the… mandible."

~ Angela walked up and swiped her card to get onto the floor, "Brennan, I got facial recognition, he's—"

~ "His name is Roman Berry," Logan interrupted her before whispering, "I wanted to find him, but not like this."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm putting up a poll, should Janus be in a relationship with Patton and Remus or make them Patton's sibling?


End file.
